


With Their Eyes All Aglow

by th3d3adb0y



Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I may or may not have just watched the entirety of Schitt's Creek and Stevie Budd popped up in here, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Uris Family, They are the Kaspbrak-Toziers, Uris kids, holiday fic, kid discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Volunteering at a library Christmas event, the Kaspbrak-Tozier's spread the holiday cheer and Eddie thinks about kids.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Phil's Holiday Fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059749
Kudos: 18





	With Their Eyes All Aglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j0etr0hman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0etr0hman/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful friend, Tiara (@kaspbrakbrain on twt). Happy Holidays!! I love you!

Eddie immediately regretted agreeing to volunteer at the library’s holiday event when he saw what his husband was wearing. 

“What the fuck, you are a literal giant, why are you in an elf costume?” He hissed, pulling him to the side of the staff breakroom. 

“Don’t discriminate against tall elves, Eduardo,” he answered with a grin. “‘Sides, would you rather wear the elf costume?” Eddie grimaced. “Thought so.” He turned and walked off, leaving Eddie to watch him go with an irritated grimace. 

Eddie had been handing out gift bags for the past hour, smiling as charmingly as he could at each parent as he gave their ‘little bundles of joy’ presents. It wasn’t that he didn’t like kids, he actually really liked them. The Uris kids were a delight, always running around, climbing on Richie like he was a jungle gym, but that was just it. He liked kids when he was with Richie, he was a natural. Eddie felt like a fish out of water around them by himself, never quite sure how to speak to them, how to seem more friendly or interested in what they were doing. He was better with them once they were older, once they were old enough to actually carry conversations and just chill out, but when they were small, toddling things he felt uncomfortable. 

He looked over to where Rich was, squatting down to talk with a little girl who was fascinated by his shoes which had little bells at the end. He smiled to himself, adjusting his hat (a Santa hat, of course) which had fallen a bit crooked on his head. He was grateful that Richie had purchased them their festive-wear, rather than borrow what the library had, though he dreaded seeing the receipt for the elf costume, it looked WAY too well-made to have been reasonable. 

Richie looked up, catching his eye, and blew him a kiss. The little girl followed his gaze and waved happily, turning back to Richie to talk to him animatedly about something. 

“He’s good with them,” one of the other volunteers, Stevie, commented. He turned to her. 

“Yeah, he is.” She smiled.

“Are you guys gonna have any of your own?” He flushed.

“Uh, we’ve never really talked about it. We have a niece and a nephew that we see pretty regularly, though,” Eddie offered. Stevie just nodded knowingly, going back to tying up the bags. 

After the event, Eddie went to run some errands, dropping Richie off at the house with a quick kiss. As he drove, he thought about them as parents, how they might navigate things differently, Richie kissing their scraped knees while Eddie cleaned and bandaged them, Richie swinging them around in the backyard as Eddie watched cautiously. Helping with homework, or at least attempting to, and Richie somehow explaining things so clearly. Piggyback rides, butterfly kisses, bubble baths, bed-time stories. 

In the grocery store, he found himself smiling at kids and their parents, a small twinge of jealously hitting him. On his way out he passed a corkboard full of fliers, one catching his eye. It was a flier to a fostering event. Feeling determined, he took a picture of it, deciding that maybe it was time to start thinking about their next step. 


End file.
